Many electrical devices are installed in a vehicle, and many wire harnesses are used in order to supply power to these electrical devices and enable communication between the electrical devices. If the pair of wires of the wire harness are parallel lines, the influence of disturbance noise increases.
Therefore, if wire harnesses including high speed communication lines are connected by a standard connector for automobiles (0.64 type, multi-pin), twisted pair lines having high noise immunity are used for the high speed communication lines in order to suppress influence of disturbance noise.
However, because terminals in a connector portion are not configured as a twisted pair, the terminals in the connector portion are influenced by other lines that are arranged in proximity thereto, and as a result, crosstalk characteristics and normal/common conversion characteristics degrade, and noise immunity decreases.
Therefore, heretofore, special connectors for high speed communication, such as completely shielded connectors, have been used.
In JP 2008-525972A, a differential electrical connector is disclosed that includes differential pairs that are held in an insulating housing in a plurality of rows, and that connects printed circuit boards in an electronic system to each other.
A communication connector that includes a casing and a foil that at least partially covers the casing, and in which the foil is constituted by two portions separated by a gap, is disclosed in JP 2013-93335A.
As described above, there is a problem in that, if special connectors for high speed communication such as a completely shielded connector is used to connect wire harnesses, the component cost increases. Also, if the connector is provided with open pins (about 4 pins), although noise immunity improves, unnecessary pins increase, and therefore, this idea is unrealistic.
The present invention was made in view of circumstances such as those described above, and it is an object thereof to provide a connector that has preferable crosstalk characteristics and normal/common conversion characteristics and high noise immunity.
Also, an object of the present invention is to provide an electrical wire unit in which twisted pair lines are connected to a connector that has preferable crosstalk characteristics and normal/common conversion characteristics and high noise immunity.